May 2, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King we were being fancypants about it 6:02 Chrisgaff So simple, it was the last thing to try. XD we tried* 6:06 Dragonian King lol chris want to have your mind blown 6:09 Chrisgaff Sure, go ahead. 6:11 Dragonian King the first game with mario and donkey kong in it was donkey kong... so is donkey kong a spinoff of mario in it OR IS MARIO A SPINOFF OF DONKEY KONG *booooooooooom* Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:18 Flower1470 hey guys 6:18 Chrisgaff Hey Lil Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:18 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:18 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:19 Chrisgaff Hey pen 6:21 Dragonian King hi lily sup peep 6:21 Chrisgaff To answer your question silly: I honestly don't know what you're trying to ask. 6:21 Dragonian King ... it wasnt a question 6:21 Chrisgaff I'm sorry, it just isn't that easy to comprehend. XD 6:21 Dragonian King lol 6:22 Chrisgaff If it wasn't, then what was it? 6:22 Dragonian King ncm nvm* 6:23 Flower1470 lol 6:23 Chrisgaff My reaction to you saying "nvm": D-d-e-ECH. 6:24 Dragonian King okay let me try to explain it 6:24 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gydNRjkRKV0 6:24 Dragonian King the Donkey Kong game features both Mario and Donkey Kong, in their first appearance 6:24 Chrisgaff ECH 6:25 Dragonian King so that means that Donkey Kong series could be a spinoff of the Mario series, OR the Mario series could actually be a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series 6:25 Chrisgaff How could it be a spin-off? 6:25 Dragonian King ... 6:25 Chrisgaff It was their first game. 6:25 Dragonian King right BUT there's a Mario series and a Donkey Kong series which means that Donkey Kong could be a spinoff of Mario, and vice-versa do you get it now? 6:26 Chrisgaff Well, actually, there weren't even series. series'? 6:26 Dragonian King nevermind lily, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKNZVLLoPyg 6:26 Chrisgaff I don't know. That's what I have Lil for. XD Silly: Shigeru didn't plan to make it a series. 6:27 Dragonian King oh 6:27 Chrisgaff He though that'd be his only game. 6:28 Flower1470 @Silly :rofl: oh my gosh 6:28 Loving77 what the heck 6:29 Chrisgaff Silly in a nutshell I presume. 6:29 Dragonian King (yes) 6:29 Flower1470 @Chris yes I am the best of the grammar police 6:30 Chrisgaff (clap) OOH I DID GOOD H 6:30 Flower1470 pfft 6:30 Chrisgaff Every time I spam, I make myself crash. :P Anti-spam measure I guess? :P 6:31 Flower1470 Yup 6:31 Chrisgaff A FINE DAY FOR MAYOR MAYORING IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF OH LOOK, DEATH APPROCHES! *Dies* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxkC-Azj9nk MHMMM! NYES. Oh. I'd rather not watch till the end if I were you. it'sallmydfault. 6:33 Dragonian King A WILD DEATH APPEARED! GO, MAYOR LUIGI! DEATH USED DEATH IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! C: 6:34 Chrisgaff ALLO MY NAME IS ROSS ARE ANY OF YOU LADIES SINGLE? CUZ I H-h... *Checks script* I can't say that! There're children here! (ithink) 6:35 Flower1470 O_o 6:35 Chrisgaff I'm ross. 6:37 Flower1470 okay 6:37 Chrisgaff Who's a mummy? I'm a mummy. I'm a mummy! 6:39 Flower1470 I thought you were ross 6:39 Chrisgaff ohyeah. We'll I'm many things. soye. 6:43 Flower1470 i see that. 6:55 Chrisgaff Do you? :P 7:18 Dragonian King sooooo 7:19 Chrisgaff I'm eating vanilla ice cream. Is that a good conversation starter? 7:19 Dragonian King GIB 7:19 Chrisgaff noh. 7:19 Dragonian King y 7:27 Chrisgaff n 7:28 Dragonian King y 7:34 Chrisgaff n 7:54 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:54 Dragonian King bye 8:00 Flower1470 . 8:46 Dragonian King . wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? 8:48 Flower1470 Yeah so? 8:49 Dragonian King that's against the rules isn't it? 8:49 Flower1470 Screw the rules, I have money! 8:50 Dragonian King lol wait a minute did you just summon a bunch of rules in one turn? 9:58 Flower1470 i gtg see you guys later 9:58 Dragonian King bye mt cya Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014